


In Master We Trust

by PuppetKween



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional, Hand Job, M/M, Molestation, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetKween/pseuds/PuppetKween
Summary: I wrote this 3 years ago for some reason. Viewer discretion is HEAVILY advised.





	In Master We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 years ago for some reason. Viewer discretion is HEAVILY advised.

Fetishes. The thing that drives all the interesting people insane. Making sex so unique, it may even scare you. Some are so out of this world and unheard of, but it exists and it turns on those mad dogs of what we call human beings; locked up in their basements and touching themselves to a blinding computer screen. Oh yes...and these so called humans can be quite dangerous actually. Everybody out there should be quite cautious of what they're dealing with. Even...innocent toys.

Toys that were designed for children to explore their minds and the world in so many different ways, it's unimaginable. To see the world through a child's eyes. So fresh and innocent, it is a shame when they're brought up too fast. And then there are toys designed to kill. Weapons they are constructed with to prey upon the flesh of the victims their master commands them to eradicate. 

Even they must be cautious of the twisted desires of those despicable perverts. But the odds of that happening are very slim, considering the only killer puppets in existence are locked up, and their havoc had come to an end long, long ago.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Rick Myers stretched out his arms and groaned as he sat up in his squeaky bed at the Bodega Bay Inn. He had worked with the puppets all night and he still felt utterly exhausted, even after a full eight hours of sleep. The morning sun shone through the thin, almost dilapidated curtains and Rick put in a mental note to have those replaced soon. He was the caretaker after all. The young genius blinked most of the dreariness out of his eyes before swinging his legs over the side of the mattress and placed his bare feet onto the cushioned fuzziness of the brand new carpet he had installed. 

"Ahh," he sighed happily. "These new carpets were such a great idea."

Rick had many great ideas for the hotel once it opened again and he couldn't wait. In the meantime, he still had work to do, and his colleagues were beginning to get impatient with him. He really needed to find some answers soon before the job was given to another and there was no way he could let that happen now, not after all he's been through with these puppets and the amazing power they held. 

The young researcher took a hold of the waistband of his underwear with the pad of his thumb and snapped them with a smirk. The sound they made, made him a little excited, especially since he knew he was a good looking young man. 

It was all he wore to bed and he didn't really care, he did whatever he wanted in this huge ass hotel. He also didn't worry about the puppets seeing him in the nude, it's not like he has anything to be ashamed of. In fact, he knows sometimes Leech Woman spares him a few extra glances now and then and he sometimes purposely moves his body more exaggeratedly when he struts  past her. 

He hopes the others don't notice his seduction attempts on their friend. That could put him in some deep water with with the dynamic dynamos and he absolutely needs to be in good graces with them all for the A.I. Experiments. 

Rick proudly went to his dresser drawers and pulled out a rumbled up pair of jeans and pulled those up around his chiseled waist line, letting the unbuttoned hem dangle off just below his navel and V-line. He gazed upon himself in the body mirror that was set in the room he was nested in and nodded in satisfaction.

'Damn. 'He thought. 'I never not look good when I wake up.'

He bit his lip while he looked over his handsome features. The boy seemed to love himself way too much- or so- that's what his girlfriend Suzie always told him. She would shake her head in disbelief and disgust when Rick would have these moments to himself.The girl knew he loved him more than her and it even...hurt her. 

She's a pouty-lipped beauty with all of her parts in the right places and she knew she was pretty enough to take any man by the collar and hold him captive under her polished thumb. But she stayed. The young woman knew she would continue to love and support Rick no matter what and at any cost and now that the Puppets are involved, it makes it that much harder to leave. 

Rick knows this too, which is why he hasn't put in the effort to "improve" on his habits and see things her way. He loved her but God...he wished she gagged on his dick more than her words.

After Rick was all dressed with his hair combed out nicely and his teeth brushed, he made his way over to Toulon's old trunk that sat on top of a table he kept in his room and opened it with ease. There sitting up inside were Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler, Leech Woman, Six-Shooter, Torch, and last but definitely not least: Jester. 

With a half smile he gathered the string-less marionettes one by one and laid them all in a single file line across the table. 

"Hungry?" Rick asked, drawing out a syringe from the trunk. The young genius stuck the point of the syringe into a little glass container that was filled with a neon green liquid.

  "The formula of life." The boy whispered to himself before picking up the puppet nearest to him. His eyes sunk into the hollow black ones of Blades as he pricked The goth puppet's neck and injected the doll. Laying the fedora-wearing puppet down he went through every single puppet with carefulness and with grace. He really did have feelings for the wooden figures. 

They looked out for each other and he was forever grateful. The young researcher always got such a delightful feeling watching them stir around and finally stand up on their own. He loved how he controlled their life and they depended on him to keep them living and strong using the serum. He was their Master now. They had to abide by his wishes and protect him. It always kind of turned him on...in a funny way. The kind of way he rarely experiences.

"Mornin' Master." Six-Shooter tipped his hat at Rick before climbing off the table and making his way out the door to do whatever it is Six-Shooter does. Probably shooting something.

Blade bowed his head at Rick and hopped off the table, scurrying out the door as well.

Leech Woman giggled at Blade and she carefully slid down the leg of the table like a proper little lady.

Tunneler and Pinhead waved at Rick before they too retreated.

  "Want to go play that laser tag game, Tunneler?" Pinhead asked his friend in a deep, gruff voice. 

"Sure, why not!" Tunneler replied almost too giddily as they disappeared out the door.

Torch growled at all the other puppets that fled. He shook his head and glared up at Rick with those same menacing glowing red eyes he looks through. 

"They all bug me for no good reason! I still can't figure out what it is, but it always drives me so crazy!" Torch flung himself onto the floor and landed with a soft thud. 

His flamethrower arm swung beside his body threateningly. Rick grimaced at that puppet who needed serious anger management.

  "I dunno, Torch. They're your friends and you have to endure it." Rick shrugged, hoping to ease some of the Pyro puppet's irritation. 

"Aaggh, yeah whatever. You know the drill, I am not to be disturbed unless I come forth first. "Torch spat, leaving the room as well.

Rick thought he was the last puppet until he heard a familiar little giggle coming from beside him. The boy smiled widely and looked over at the little clown puppet in his snazzy little gold boots to his purple Jester's hat. Jester had that devious expression on his wooden face which always made Rick comfortable, knowing it always hurt him to his very core when Jester was sad or upset. 

"Hey buddy, you going to leave me too?" Rick   
asked Jester softly, patting the puppet's head. 

Jester laughed his high-pitched laugh a few times before answering, "Nah! Is it okay if I stay with you master? There's not much I do anyways. I just watch the others do their hobbies and talk. But I feel like I annoy them...like I just get in the way because all I want to do is joke around and have some fun. Jester continued, somberly, "I know I take my playing too far at times...I just wish there was more understanding instead of scolding." 

Jester began to make himself upset, causing his head to swivel around and stop at that long, heartbreaking face Rick melts over.

"Hey, hey, none of that now okay?" Rick gently picked up Jester and rubbed his small back. "Of course you can stay with me! I think you're a lot of fun and that laugh could make anyone do a back-flip!" Rick looked at the puppet with a genuine softness only a mother could give.

  "But you do take things way too personally, Jes. I think if you gave them a bit of understanding and, ya know, didn't take their nagging to heart, you would be a lot happier."

Jester sighed and nodded at his master. 

"That's very true...thanks a lot, Rick." The doll's head spun back into his delighted, yet ruthless smile. "That's probably why they think of me as the baby. And I'm really not." He rolled his eyes which only made Rick smile more.

Rick put his little friend on the floor and looked down at him.

  "No, you aren't a baby. You're just as tough as all of them. Even that mean ol' Torch." Rick laughed which caused Jester to laugh along with him. 

It felt good to Jester. To laugh and be so comfortable and friendly with someone, he did not have to be ashamed to act immaturely and chuckle when he thought something was funny. Rick really filled up that gap in his chest that Toulon left when he died.He was never more happier to be a puppet that this moment.

\------------

The young pervert loved to bring those puppets back to life and watch them wallow in their own merriment and good times. They pranced around like happy school children and he always got such big ideas when he had the malicious dolls in his sights. Unfortunately for Rick, they were all too smart to fall for any of his tricks.

Ironically...not Jester. Jester is actually the brains of them all and was even considered their leader before Blade was created. But Rick has been gaining his trust very slowly. he knows that Jester is not always accepted and welcomed by his friends, and that's where he came in. 

He would give him a shoulder and an ear, and make him feel good about who he is and what he does. Truth is Jester was a baby. A whiny little thing that needed attention and love almost all the time. He'll annoy everyone with that long face and make them all face-palm with his horrible puns. That's Jester though, the real life of the party. 

Rick was becoming so certain that he could really make Jester do whatever the hell he wanted. Even if what he wanted...was what he was craving so bad. To feel a little wooden hand stroke his cock was but a dream to him right now, and he was becoming determined to make that a reality. Jester was his only ticket.

"Alright guys." Rick announced once dusk had settled and the moon was high up in the night sky. "I'm not doing any experiments tonight, I kinda made this my day off. I really want to just lie down and get ahead start on sleep. Time to for you all to retire."

The puppets looked a bit disappointed at their shortage of getting to move around but did not argue. Each one of them took their places in the big, old trunk, settling in and letting the life formula slowly ease out of their systems. Except for Jester. Rick stopped him and held him up, placing his hand on one side of the trunk. 

"Hey buddy, I'm actually going to be doing some experiments with you, that okay? Night guys." Rick closed the trunk and he gently placed a confused Jester on his bed. 

Rick was acting very strange...he forced the puppet's to go to sleep much too early and he seemed very eager to put them away and haul Jester around. The little clown puppet looked down at the soft, comfy bed he was placed on and thought about how he hasn't really been on one of these before. It was really nice and he had the urge to just lie back and let sleep spread over, but Rick needed him for something, so he crossed his legs and waited patiently for Rick to get to his business. Jester made giggles and he even hummed a little bit as he waited for his new beloved master, hoping that he can help him along with whatever it was he needed.

Once Rick was sure the other puppets wouldn't be bothering them, he took his shirt off and sat on the other side of the bed from Jester. 

Jester looked back at Rick with a huge smile and asked; "So, what is it that you'll be experimenting on me, Master?"

The young genius smirked at his tiny companion. Jester seemed so sweet and innocent. But he knew that wasn't the case. He was just as mean and merciless as the others. Jester was just the type to not do much unless his master or his friends are fucked with. He was quick and very skillful with whatever weapon lands in his tiny palms. 

Rick scooted easily to the other side of the bed near the puppet that had his back to him. The young man reached out and placed both of his large hands on Jester's lean hips and hoisted the light doll up, and replacing Jester next to him. Rick had his backside to some pillows and he leaned into them, settling down and getting comfortable. Jester once again looked baffled. 

He tapped his master and once again looked up to him for some answers as to why he was left out of the trunk and now placed on this huge bed beside him. Rick's brown eyes trailed down to meet the bright blue ones of Jester's and he began to smirk without knowing it. He really was a handsome puppet. Rick sometimes thinks Jester was built for beauty rather than revenge.

"I wanted to try something with you, Jester," Rick finally said, not taking his eyes off the wooden ones. 

He kept the puppet close to him,which really didn't feel bad to Jester. He felt wanted and cared for.Jester squirmed around and kept that supposedly innocent smile.

"Oh yeah, like what Master?" He replied with little hesitation, eager to know what Rick wanted with only him.

The softness and squeakiness of Jester's voice began to make Rick hard and he made sure not to lose control on the little guy. He had his full trust, and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him and screw it all up. 

  "Well-," Rick began. He sat up straighter and took Jester in his hands once more, holding him up like a mother would a toddler so that they were face to face. 

Rick was actually beginning to feel nervous with this killer puppet so happily in his arms. This was his big chance to do what he's been wanting to do, and this was no time to pussy out.

Jester wriggled again and made a small sighing noise. What the hell was wrong with his master? Why couldn't he tell him why he separated him from his friends and dragged him onto his bed with him with his shirt off? It was all so very strange...but the doll trusted this man with his life now. Rick was good to him and his dear puppet pals, and there was absolutely no reason to be worried, but he wished he would just come out with it! It was giving Jester a lot of anticipation anxiety.

More awkward silence between the two had settled, and Rick was sure he'd back out. 'Come on, Myers.' He began to think to himself. 'Don't you fucking dare ruin this.' Rick sucked in a deep breath and finally said; "fuck it." And he smashed his lips against Jester's. Not too hard, but because he was nervous, it was rougher than he wanted and it sent an electrical shock through both him and the puppet. Ashe sucked on the poor doll's face, Jester desperately began to shove away from Rick, using both his stiff arms and legs to get him to stop.

"M-Master! Stop it!" Jester tried to yell out, but it was muffled and no one would be able to make out what he had said. The poor clown puppet was frightened. Really frightened. He was taken advantage of and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He's seen Toulon and his wife Elsa do something like this many times, but they were in love and it was something he knew that should be between married couples only. They weren't a married couple! This was very, very wrong, and he had to tell the others what their Master was doing to him right now!

"Oh God yeah.." Rick sighed, stroking Jester's back and letting his tongue trace the painted pink lips of Jester's mouth. 

This is the moment. And Rick is very confident now. Jester only whimpered and looked up at his now terrifying Master. "Wh-Why..?" Jester breathed out, his little wooden body trembling in Rick's grasp.

Rick didn't directly answer his question, but only growled and sneered at the puppet.

  "If you even try to tell your stupid fucking friends what were doing tonight, I will make an arrangement to dissect all of you and do research on the formula on other subjects. I have quite the fetish for cute, sexy little dolls such as yourself." 

Rick leaned into the stunned and heartbroken Jester and began to kiss at his little neck, tracing his lips along each perfectly carved structure of Jester's face.

Jester struggled once more but his arms were held snug against his sides by just one of Rick's hands and he fought until he was too tuckered out to fight anymore. 

"P-Please...stop...," Jester whimpered more as he pleaded, tears springing into his baby blue eyes. 

This turned Rick on even more and the sick bastard moaned against the now warm surface of Jester's face. The only thing the helpless puppet could do now was let this happen. Lay back and let this creep have his way with him and it made him incredibly sick to his stomach. He wished he had guts, because he wanted to empty them all over this sicko.

The perverted boy continued to hold Jester with one hand and reached down to grab his pants with his other; tugging them off smoothly and using his legs to kick them completely off. He did the same thing with his underwear and that left Rick stark naked in front of the poor puppet.Rick loved himself so much, but he liked it even better when he got it from others. Making sure that there is no way Jester can free himself, he growled menacingly at the wooden figure again. 

"Don't you even try to escape either, because I will catch you. And when I do, it will most definitely result in a far more worse punishment than what I'm about to make you do now." Rick loosened his grip on Jester and he got himself comfortable against the pillows again. 

He let his legs relax on the bed as well and spread them out to show off his full glory. The young sadist's member was sprung up long and hard, and shaven very neatly. He really kept himself well groomed and he prided himself on his hygiene and cleanliness more than he should.

Jester's insides were beginning to squirm even more once he saw what his treacherous Master was doing. His manhood was about 8 inches into the air and it looked like a fucking rocket compared to the tiny puppet.Jester imagined Rick placing him on top of it and making him blastoff to the moon, which made him give a small cry of fear. But that'snot what Rick's intentions were and it thrilled Rick to no end that Jester was scared of his massive cock. Instead, Rick placed Jester beside his waist, letting his dick stretch out in front of Jester like it was his dinner. He finally freed the puppet and sat up slightly to take a hold one of Jester's little wooden hands and place it on his meat.

"I want you to stroke it like this." Rick commanded, sliding Jester's hand up and down the shaft of his giant cock, making the disgusting Doll-Fucker shiver with pleasure. 

"Oh yes, Jessy...Oh yes...just keep doing it like that...," Rick let go of Jester's hand and half-glared at him to let him know that he better fucking do as he says.

Jester gulped and continued the same movements Rick left off, provoking a series of pleased moans from his horrible Master. He sickly did this for about ten minutes until Rick became bored. 

"Jester, put your back into it, for shit's sake!" Rick growled. "Rub me longer and faster! Act like you mean it, you little fuck! But I swear to fucking God, if you put splinters on my dick, I will knock you into the wall and tie your body to my erection!" Rick was getting louder and meaner, and even beginning to talk through his teeth. This made Jester so scared, he could hardly breathe and concentrate.

"O-Okay...please don't hurt me...," Jester muttered just above a whisper and did exactly what Rick wanted him to. 

His strokes got longer and faster,and he even rubbed against his cock with his body for more friction. The puppet was using both hands and his own figure now to please his Master, and Rick was very, very pleased at how skillful Jester actually was. He just learned how to give a hand job, and yet he is doing way better than any human female that'shad the honor of getting near this beast of a cock.

The young perv was in a fit of groans and hums as the little puppet stroked him good. He thrust up to Jester constantly and was basically humping Jester's entire frame, making it kinda difficult for the puppet to keep up with him. Jester's expressions constantly changed as he was trying to abide by this nauseating command. Up and down...up and down....it was getting to be so tiring for the poor doll, and he was too afraid to ease up.

  "Oh Jes...Oh Jesstterrr.....," Rick hissed and moaned. "I-I'm so close...fuuuuckkk......," Rick growled in his throat, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were pure white.

The killer puppet had no idea what Rick was talking about. But as he continued to jerk the putrid excuse for a human, Rick's member began twitching vigorously, confusing Jester and making him nervous as to what the hell was about to happen. Jester hoped he was going to explode, he just wanted the misery to go away! He was so ready to begin crying and giving up on his life and his friends and-

"EEEWWWW!" Jester exclaimed as the white, milky substance known as Rick's disturbing climax shot at the puppet's face and dribbled down his nose, mouth, neck and clothes. 

He did the best he could to try to wipe it off until he got his arm smacked by his panting and exhausted Master.

"No...you little idiot...," The doll's wicked master was gulping deep breaths between his harsh words. "You lick all of that clean...hear me...?" He glared down the puny puppet once more, making Jester's insides go nuts once again and ignited another whimper from the helpless toy.

Oh God how Jester wanted to retaliate. He wanted him and his dear friends to group together and murder this son of a bitch! Oh how the poor puppet wanted to take a meat cleaver and chop off his disgusting gonads. Make him bleed...and scream his name in absolute fear, and begging him for mercy like the worthless, piece of horrendous shit he was! Oh, but Jester shall not give two cents of mercy! He will kill him slowly, and painfully, and drink in all of his pain. Let him be in pain....

The puppet went to work on lapping up every little drop of cum that Rick had spilled, making sure none of it was visible to him and hoping after this, he can get far, far away from the nasty prick. Just so Rick would get the hell off his back, Jester made tiny sounds of pleasure and breathy sighs as he cleaned himself up thoroughly, and he even generously cleaned off the tip of Rick's now limp cock,bringing out one final moan from him. 

"Oh hell yeah, Jester...you know exactly how I like it, don't you..?" Rick licked his lips and lifted the puppet up to him, smirking. "How 'bout another kiss, hm?" 

The clown puppet gagged inside his head at Rick's naked, slightly damp body. He remained silent until Rick brought him into his face and made out with the puppet. Groping Jester's tiny hips and anywhere else he could get to on the puppet's body as well as slobbering all over Jester's painted face and it made him cry out in sheer agony. He wanted this asshole of a Master to just drop dead!

 

 

And just like that...

 

It was over. The touching stopped. The kissing. The dick grabbing. All of it...and the relief Jester felt couldn't compare to any other feeling he's had before. All that happened next was Rick putting him off to the side on the bed and redressed himself entirely. He took some moist towelettes and wiped Jester off as best he could, making sure all the muck and residue was wiped away before he ordered Jester to just lie there on the bed and go to sleep. That was it. He traumatized the puppet and molested him once he had his trust. Jester turned over on the bed and held himself tightly. This was going to haunt him for years to come...and he knew he was going to lose many night's of sleep. Tears began to trickle down his face that now had lightly faded marks where Rick's spit was. He's never had such a horrible, horrible Master such as this. This was by far the worst, and Neil Gallagher was pretty bad. The scared, tormented, and now tired little puppet rocked himself slowly, calming down his aching belly and-in no time at all-fell into a deep sleep. One he hopes he will never wake up from and he can finally be free from this wooden prison.

The clock struck midnight, and everything was so eerily silent, it was expected for a mass murderer to appear out of no where and slaughter up some brainless teenagers. Jester stirred in his sleep, thinking this was going to be a peaceful slumber after all turned into a terrifying nightmare. Beads of sweat lined the puppet's forehead and he rolled around on his spot of the bed fiercely.

  "No...no...," he muttered to himself, as he tossed and turned. His voice was raspy,and something was really trying to tell him something.

But what..?

Jester's eyes shot open and looked around the dark and quiet room. As he tried to get up, he ended up tripping himself collapsing onto the floor from the bed, flipping over onto his back with a loud 'Thunk!' He groaned and shook his head, trying to get over the dizziness the impact had given him. The killer doll then paused in fear. Rick....please don't let that have woken the beast. Jester crept up over the bed and peeked at the sleeping dragon. He just remembered that Rick is an extremely rock-hard sleeper. Satisfying. He landed onto the floor with his feet this time and turned, but as he did that a shadowy figure about his size pounced at him, causing him to cry out, but the cry was blocked out by something soft. Some sort of material was covering his mouth now, and he was really beginning to panic.

"Jester." came a hiss from the mysterious shadow. A familiar hiss. One that was actually soothing to Jester.

The little guy pulled back out of the arm of the other puppet and looked up to two empty eye sockets that had gleaming daggers inside them. He couldn't see them too well, but the pasty-white face stuck out of the darkness like a sore thumb.

  "B-Blade..?" Jester whispered, never before so freaking ecstatic to see his friend! "Oh Blade..."

Jester wanted to embrace the puppet with the knife and hook hands,but he couldn't tell him...no one must know in fear that Rick would hurt them. So what was he supposed to say now?

Blade just looked silently into Jester's eyes that were struggling. The fixated smile on the Gothic, masochist puppet seemed to be mocking poor Jester. He then raised up his arm that held he pointed hook, and placed it on Jester's shoulder. Jester was starting to get confused. Why wasn't he saying anything? What was Blade thinking right now, and why the fuck did he sneak up on him like that!? He shouldn't even be out of the trunk right now. All these questions burned into Jester's noggin, and he was about to go on a rampage of interrogation until Blade spoke up. He spoke just above a whisper and he sounded...deeply ashamed?...At least...that's what Jester thought.

"Jester, I saw what happened to you." Blade started. "I saw what that no good, dirty son of a bitch did to you. That fucking cunt, I wanted to slit his throat right then and there...but I didn't...," Blade trailed off, thinking he's said enough for now for Jester to process.

"You...you knew...and you didn't do anything...?" Jester began to breath harder as anger swelled up in his chest and began to dig a hole in his core. 

He just watched while that bastard did those things to him!

"I couldn't...not then and there, Jester...I-," Blade sighed deeply. All of this was very emotional, and he hated that. He did not like these types of situations, and this one was very awkward.

"Bullshit...Bullshit!"Jester was beginning to get louder and tears finally streamed down his cheeks. The pain...all the suffering...and his friend just watched. He may even be just as sick as their Master.

Blade covered his mouth again with his arm, having wrapped it around his face from behind Jester in a quick, swift movement. 

"Shut. up." Blade ordered him. "I could not get him because he may have hurt you if I tried. Jester...just try to understand...pull yourself together." 

Blade pressed on and on and on, but all Jester heard was a faint humming. He had blocked Blade's words out as he was being held by his fellow puppet. He didn't get it. He doesn't know how he feels and he doesn't care. He has not fucking clue what the hell he just went through.

And it stung. Like a very angry wasp. 'Just die...' Jester thought.'Please...all of you just die, and leave me alone...


End file.
